oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Crickett Anne
Crickett Anne is the gunner of the Dread Pirates. She had dreamed of becoming a pirate since a young age, so she would act how she thought a pirate should act and would play around by working on her aim, as she thought it was necessary for a pirate to be able to shoot well. Because of this, Anne almost always acts very arrogant and entitled, while having an incredible shot. Due to her enthusiasm towards the ideal pirate, she is known as Buccaneer. Appearance Anne is a busty young woman who has long blonde hair and big brown eyes. She dresses what she believes to be proper wear for a pirate. Because of this, she dons a blue pirate captains hat that has an arbitrary Jolly Roger on it and a large, blue Captains jacket on her shoulders. Under that, she wears a tight bodice that is too small for her, revealing a great deal of skin, a red mini skirt, black thigh high socks, and brown boots. Personality Anne has been enamoured by the romanticism of pirates ever since she was a young child. Her actual knowledge on the subject was quite limited, so any time she learned something about some pirate, she would take that to be the standard for pirates and any who didn't fit this standard were then considered to be odd. The only picture of a pirate she saw as a child had a particular outfit, so she came to model her own outfit after it. Since she heard stories of cannon battles and gunfights, that became her goal; i.e. in order to become a proper pirate, she'd need to be a great shot and have the strength to load a cannon. This lead to her always practicing her aim when she could, and to her increasing her strength. The biggest thing she took away from pirates was that they loved treasure. Every story she heard involved treasure in some way. Because of this, she developed a great love for gold, jewels, and anything that could be considered treasure. This holds true even now, where she is the most obsessed with it out of the entire crew. When she gets her share of the booty they plunder, she'll keep it in her room to look at, and hardly spends any of it. History Synopsis Equipment Anne gives a unique name to every gun she uses. This not only includes her personal stash of weapons, but also every random gun she picks up to use momentarily and every cannon she fires. These names always end in some honourific that she deems appropriate. It should be noted that every time she temporarily uses someone else's gun, she will uses "Shi" at the end of their name, indicating unfamiliarity. Meanwhile, she uses "Ue" for every cannon,Surging Problems: Anne naming some of the cannons as she moves them into place.Infestation: Anne apologizes the the Marine cannons for not being able to take them with her. indicating they are above her. When asked how she decides on a name, she simply states that the gun told her. Hime-Sama TBA Demi-San Demi-San is the name of the handheld demi-cannon she uses.Infestation: Anne pulls out her demi-cannon, providing it's name. This demi-cannon is considerably heavy, and shows off Anne's strength for not only being able to carry it, but also being able to fire it without being thrown back by the recoil. Of the guns she carries around, this one holds the highest fire power. Just like with the full cannons that arm their ship, Anne has multiple different shells that she can fire from Demi-San, increasing it's versatility.Infestation: Anne fires carcasses from Demi-San in gunrooms, so as to blowup cannonballs. She holds a lot of respect for the demi-cannon, which is why she uses the honorific she does. Blossom-Chan TBA Riko-Kun TBA Kaori-Tan & Moe-Bō Koari-Tan and Moe-BōInfestation: Anne uses Kaori-Tan and Moe-Bō to shoot several Marines. are both flint lock pistols. They are both similar looking, however distinct upon closer inspection. These two are the cute children of her guns, hence the cutesy honorifics she uses for them. According to Anne, Kaori-Tan is more of a girly girl, while Moe-Bō is a bit of a tomboy. Masami-Sensei & Mai-Shisho TBA Powers & Abilities As the Gunner of the crew, Anne is in charge of the ship's cannons, taking care of them and keeping them in working order. She fires the cannons during naval battles, occasionally being helped by other crew members in dire situations.Surging Problems: Sinbad, Morgenstern, and Maxwell aiding Anne with the cannons to counter Stevens Orobio's attack. Physical Capabilities Anne has considerable physical strength, necessary to be the Gunner of the crew. She displays this strength by easily moving the cannons around the ship, handling the heavy cannonballs without any problem, and using a handheld demi-cannon without suffering from the heavy recoil. Fighting Style In naval battles, Amira fights with the cannons on the ship. She has many different types of cannon shells that she can use for different situations. She has proven to be quite wily, as she was able to successfully hit a Marine ship with two carcass shells, sneaking them past the eyes of two Marine Captains.Surging Problems: Anne successfully sneaks two cannon shots past the eyes of Erel and Orobio, hitting their ship. Outside of naval battles, Anne has a variety of guns that she uses as her main form of combat. Other Skills Relationships Crew *Roberts: She truly admires her Captain, seeing him as a near idyllic pirate figure: his proficiency with both guns and swords, his quest for romanticism while leaving no treasure behind, his cruelty on the battlefield, just about everything about him encapsulates her idea of a pirate. It was because of this that she decided to join his crew as their Gunner. *Maxwell: Bounty |} Trivia References Behind The Scenes *Her name comes from two infamous female pirates in real life, Anne Bonny and Mary Crickett. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Dread Pirates Category:Gunners Category:Humans